A Night in the Cellar
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Dorian makes a drunken confession to Vicki that changes their relationship. *Femslash*
1. Chapter 1

AN: In this story Vicki hasn't had the heart transplant and she drinks on occasion.

Vicki rolled her eyes as she saw Dorian enter her house. Dorian knew that she wasn't invited to Clint's birthday party but she came anyways to cause drama. Dorian had always made it her life's mission to get under her skin.

"Dorian, what a surprise?, We weren't expecting you." Vicki said as she tried to be nice. She really wanted to give Dorian a piece of her mind but she didn't want to cause a scene and ruin Clint's birthday.

"Hello Victoria, of course I wouldn't miss one of your parties," Dorian retorted as she flashed a fake smile.

"I'm headed down to the cellar for some more wine, why don't you join me?" Vicki asked, determined to have it out with Dorian once and for all.

"I'd rather go say hi to the birthday boy, if you don't mind,"

"I could really use your help. It's the least you could do."

"Okay, lead the way," Dorian stated. She could tell that Vicki was livid by her presence and she would prefer it if she stopped the pretenses of being nice. It always bothered her that she couldn't just come out and say what she was feeling.

"Dorian, what are you doing here? it's not like you and Clint are close." Vicki asked as soon as they were in the cellar.

"I came because you should have invited me Vicki. You invited every one else in town including Echo. Why didn't you invite me?"

"You stood by for minutes while Clint had a heart attack and you didn't do anything to help him so I thought that your presence here tonight would be a little inappropriate."

"Oh please, like, you're so high and mighty queen Victoria. You're no better than me and you know it. The only difference is I admit to my faults while you hide behind your alters."

"You know what Dorian, you're obviously not classy enough to listen to reason. You're going to do what you want anyways because you're selfish. So go ahead and ruin Clint's birthday,"

"Fine, I will, "Dorian said as she pulled on the door.

The door wouldn't open. They were trapped in the wine cellar.

"Oh, this is just great Victoria. Leave it up to you to have shoddy doors. You know I'm claustrophobic. You probably brought me down here on purpose so that I would be trapped with you."

"Yes Dorian, that's exactly what I did because I enjoy your presence so much," Vicki stated as she handed Dorian a bottle of wine and a corkscrew.

"What is this for?" Dorian asked.

"If I have to be stuck down here with you then I'm not doing it sober," Vicki stated.

"Fair enough," Dorian stated as she drank from the bottle.

-

Several hours and several drinks later, Vicki and Dorian were both beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. In the beginning Dorian had screamed for help, but now she was quite, it was useless, nobody was coming.

Vicki sat next to Dorian and laid her head against her shoulder.

"It really bothers me that you think I'm selfish Victoria, especially after everything I've done for you,"

"Are you kidding me Dorian, you hate me, you've always hated me and you've made it your life's mission to antagonize me, what have you possibly ever done for me?"

"I killed your father," Dorian revealed. She knew that she may regret telling the truth in the morning, but tonight she needed Vicki to know exactly how far she had gone to protect her.

"What are you talking about? I killed my father. Tori smothered him with a pillow."

"Yes she did, but your father was already dying from what I gave him. I walked in on him and he was in the process of raping you once again. I wasn't shocked. I knew what I would find and that's why I brought a needle full of air with me. I couldn't stand by and watch him hurt you any longer so I jammed the needle into the perfect spot that would give him an air induced anuerisim."

"But you let me believe that I killed him?"

"Yes, I did, but I was on trial for killing him at the time. I was afraid of getting the death sentence and Jean convinced me that you weren't strong enough to hear the truth. At the time, maybe you weren't, I'm not sure, but you certainly are now and that's why I'm telling you. And as far as me hating you, you couldn't be further from the truth. I've never hated you, although sometimes I am jealous of you, but only because you have admirable traits that I don't have."

"Then why have you always antagonized me?"

"I antagonize to push you into greatness, so that you don't settle on mediocre. Victoria, you are polite to a fault and sometimes you let others walk all over you. I antagonize you so you drop the polite facade and go after what you really want. You do the same for me, you get in my face, you challenge me at every turn which only pushes me to become a greater person. I don't hate you Victoria, I need you in my life, I love you, but of course I'll deny ever saying that in the morning."

Vicki didn't know what to say, Dorian was right, she had always been there when she had needed her in the past. She thought over their complicated relationship and Dorian had been the one person, the one constant who had always been there when others had left. "I love you too, Dorian." Vicki stated as she leaned over and gave Dorian a kiss.

At first Dorian, was surprised, but then she let herself get swept up in the emotion. She had always wondered what the two of them could accomplish if they ever moved their relationship to the next level and now was as good a time as any to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Night in the Cellar 2

The next morning...

Dorian woke up with a splitting headache and a sore back. She forced her eyes open and realized why she was so stiff. She had spent the night on the hard concrete floor of Victoria's basement. Memories of her night with Victoria started to come back to her when she realized that she was naked. She remembered how great it was to make love to her after so many years of repressing her feelings. As hard as the floors were she didn't have a moments regret about spending the night in the Cellar.

She carefully kissed Victoria's head and watched her sleep as she contemplated how she should react to their one night stand in the morning. What if the woman lying next to her didn't remember the night of passionate love that they had shared? Dorian couldn't take the chance that Victoria would reject her in the sober light of morning.

The truth was that she needed Victoria in her life, even if it was only as a rival/friend. She decided to play things cool until she could figure out how Victoria felt. Dorian closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when she heard her stirring.

"What in the hell happened last night? Dorian?" Vicky asked startled as she woke up and realized that she was naked next to a naked Dorian.

Dorian felt crushed. It was obvious that Victoria didn't remember what had happened between them. She opened her eyes and grabbed the nearest shirt to put it on.

"Do you think that we-"

"Bumped uglies?" Dorian interrupted. "I'm not sure. I wouldn't put it past Nicky Smith to ply me with liquor so that she could take advantage of me," She said as she tossed a shirt at Vicki.

"Let's be serious Dorian, besides you're hardly Nicki's type," Vicki stated as she put the shirt on over her head not realizing that it was Dorian's shirt.

"I was being serious. I could be Nicki's type, she'd be lucky to have me." Dorian stated.

The woman finished getting dressed in silence when David came barging into the room.

"David, thank God, how did you ever find us here?" Vicki asked.

"When Dorian, didn't come home I thought to look for her here, since you too have a history with getting stuck in wine cellars. Hey Vicki, isn't that Dorian's shirt?"

"Yeah. Dorian was kind enough to let me borrow it."

"Oh, give it up Vicki. I could cut the sexual tension in this room in half. Could you at least promise that next time you girls decide to have a naked sleepover-you invite me along. I'm always up for a threesome with my favorite girls," David said as he pulled Dorian and Vicki into a hug.

"Come on David, let's go. I drank way too much last night and I just want to get in bed," Dorian stated. "I'll call you later Victoria and we can discuss the healthy heart benefit that we're co-hosting."

"Bye Dorian, Bye David," Vicki said as she bent over to pick up the empty wine bottles on the floor. It was just like Dorian to leave a mess for others to clean up. Flashes of making love to Dorian were starting to come back to her now. As much as Dorian got under her skin she couldn't help but love her and she secretly hoped that there would be a possibility for more naked sleep-overs in their future.


End file.
